Un día libre
by Ariadna
Summary: Akane y Shampoo se llevan muy mal, ¿no? ¿pero que pasa cuando ellas se encuentran en el 'día libre' de la amazona china?


****

Un Día Libre

__

Por: Ariadna

Akane caminaba lentamente por el mercado. Hacia una semana que su padre, tío Genma y Ranma se habían ido de entrenamiento y con ellos todos los problemas, dejando respirar tranquila a la ciudad por algún tiempo.

La menor de las Tendo agradeció aquella discusión con Ranma antes de partir, de haber ido con ellos no estaría tan relajada ahora…

De pronto chocó, o más bien, la aplastaron con una bicicleta.

-¡¡Shampoo!!-

-ah, hola Akane. Disculpa por haberte atropellado, ¿estás bien?- 

la chica de cabellos cortos estaba estupefacta… Shampoo… ¿disculpándose?

-Akane… ¡¡AKANE!!- le gritó la amazona al oído.

-¿eh? ¡no es necesario que me grites, Shampoo!-

-ya, está bien, es que no me respondías, no te enojes.-

-¡¿qué haces aquí de todos modos?!- preguntó la Tendo mientras se ponía de pie. - ¡no deberías estar persiguiendo a Ranma o algo así en estos momentos?-

-¿no deberías estar haciendo tú lo mismo?- respondió a su vez Shampoo.

Akane se sonrojó, lo que produjo una sonrisa en la chica de cabellos largos y siguió hablando:

-de todas maneras, hoy es mi día libre.-

-¿día libre?-

-si, lo tengo una vez al mes.-

-¿"libre" de qué? ¿de tu trabajo?-

La semi gata asintió.

-de mi trabajo, de las persecuciones, de las maldiciones, de las leyes de mi tribu, de Ranma…-

-¿tienes un día libre de **Ranma**?- repitió Akane, sorprendida.

-claro. ¿no crees que agota estar persiguiéndolo todo el tiempo? Pero claro, para ti es fácil, tú lo amas…-

-¿qué estás diciendo? ¡¿que tu no lo amas?!-

-no, no lo amo. No puedo amar a un hombre que no asume sus propias responsabilidades, es terco como una mula y que además ama a otra…-

Akane se sonrojó de nuevo, a estas alturas ya sabía que se refería a ella…

-pero, pero, pero…- tartamudeo la Tendo, sin entender.

A Shampoo se le iluminó el rostro.

-¿por qué no me acompañas? Ahora voy a la colina para un picnic.- Lamentablemente Mousse no tiene día libres de mi por lo que puede andar por acá cerca, vamos.-

La muchacha china hizo subir a Akane a su bicicleta y partieron antes de que ésta última pudiera decir nada.

-¿pero por qué? ¿por qué hostigas a Ranma como lo haces? ¿por qué siempre estás intentando casarte con él o al menos tener una cita? No logro entender…-

-es mi trabajo. Por ley, él será mi futuro marido, me guste o no.-

-¿no puedes hacer algo al respecto?-

-por supuesto. Llevo todo el año observándolo y entrenando muy duro, cuando sea capaz de vencerle me enfrentare a él, hasta entonces debo disimular. Mi bisabuela conoce mis objetivos, pero el resto del comité de ancianas no, y me castigarán si se enteran.- Shampoo tomó una pausa antes de continuar.- claro que si algunos de mis intentos para convertirme en su esposa resulta, seremos marido y mujer y nadie podrá cambiar eso y estaremos resignados a estar juntos, por lo que trataré de hacerlo lo más feliz posible.-

Akane se calló ante el pensamiento frívolo de la amazona. Le dio escalofríos.

La bisnieta de Cologne continuó:

-eso último lo dije para que no te descuides. Hoy puedo tratarte muy bien, pero es sólo por ser mi día libre. Él día de mañana volveré a ser la misma Shampoo que tanto odias.-

Akane se avergonzó un poco por el comentario.

El viaje se mantuvo un momento en silencio. Shampoo se sonrió así misma, se había sacado un peso de encima, Akane no le caía mal y hacerle entender eso era un gran alivio.

-… entonces… ¿me perdonas?-

-¿perdonar qué?-

-todas las ocasiones en las que te ataqué, envenené, hipnoticé…-

-ah, si, supongo que si…-

La menor de las Tendo no podía creer su suerte. ¡Shampoo no amaba a Ranma! Ahora si solo Kodachi y Ukyo dejaban de insistir…

-¡Ukyo!- Akane se sorprendió aún más al ver a la chica espátula esperándolas.

-como te demoraste pensé que no ibas a venir…- le dijo a la amazona.

-es que me encontré a Akane en el camino y la invité a venir.-

Kuonji saludó a Tendo y la invitó a sentarse sobre el mantel que había traído, lleno de comida para un picnic.

-¿cómo? Ukyo… ¿tu también? ¿es que tu tampoco quieres a Ranma?-

-¡claro que lo quiero!- Ukyo sonaba levemente ofendida. -es solo que todos necesitamos un día libre alejado de todo de vez en cuando… es la única forma en que Shampoo y yo podamos a ser amigas.-

La chica china sonrió y se sentó junto a ellas.

-¿y que te parece este lugar, Akane?-

Hasta ese momento la hija de Soun no se había fijado que su alrededor era realmente bonito. estaban a la salida de un bosque en la punta de un cerro lo suficientemente alto para ver toda Nerima desde ahí. 

-es hermoso… ¿vienen siempre aquí… en sus días libres?-

-ajá. Estás invitada a venir también si quieres. Nos juntamos en esta misma fecha una vez al mes.-

-claro, creo que me encantaría…-

La tarde fue más tranquila y agradable de lo que Akane hubiese esperado. La pasó muy bien con su rivales, en un día de "solo chicas". Ya se había olvidado de lo apacible que podía ser todo sin Ranma y el resto de los chicos cerca…

A la mañana siguiente despertó con sobresalto. Ranma había regresado. Minutos después, lo vio a él y a Ryoga, Kuno y Mousse tras él, y no mucho más atrás venían Shampoo y Ukyo, quienes se encargaban de sacar volando a los enemigos del joven Saotome.

Ranma siguió huyendo, ahora de ellas, y pasó por la habitación de Akane para salir por la ventana.

Ukyo murmuró un "¡Ranchan, ven aquí!" y siguió al chico de cerca. Shampoo se quedó atrás y se cruzó con la otra chica.

-buenos días, Shampoo.- saludó Akane de buena manera.

-¡fuera de mi camino!-

La amazona parecía ignorar a la Tendo, pero antes de seguir su camino, le guiñó el ojo y sonrió.

Si, lo de ayer había sido real… lo que hacía la situación más rara todavía…

Un mes después…

-bueno, ya me voy.- anunció Akane luego de colocarse sus zapatos, saliendo de la casa.

-diviértete.- la despidió su hermana Kasumi.

Ranma bajaba de haber tomado una ducha y miró a la chica con extrañeza.

-¿y tú a donde vas?-

Akane emitió una sonrisa antes de responder.

-a disfrutar de mi día libre…-

****

FIN

Notas:

Uf, mirando mis viejos cuadernos di con esta historia… hace mucho que no escribía algo de este animanga…

Ranma y sus personajes pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko. 


End file.
